


Night

by iconis



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misery likes company. So does love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Jack leans his forehead against the glass and watches his team. Owen and Gwen are talking quietly, getting their jackets on. Jack grins a little. He loves to sees how Gwen's confidence has grown, loves the grim determination of her actions almost as much as he hates it.

Tosh is still sitting at her computer, typing away, pretending she doesn't notice Gwen and Owen. Her privacy is soon gone, because Owen walks behind her and murmurs something in her ear, making her turn around so fast her head cracks against Owen's jaw. Jack lets out a small laugh - Tosh's reaction can only mean one thing, and really, he can't help thinking it might be the worst idea ever.

Gwen walks over to them, laughing a lot. She cups Owen's chin, sees if there's any damage, and kisses the spot softly. She looks at Tosh with a small, uncomfortable smile on her face, Tosh looks at them, looking a little fraught around the edges. Jack sighs, biting his lip, and pulls back. He wants to stop them, and doesn't want to, but realizes it's not his issue, not his problem.

Yet.

Jack walks to his office, sits down to his desk. There are always reports to be written and papers to be signed. It has always baffled him, the amount of traceable paperwork and information in a highly secret organization like Torchwood. He couldn't possible deal with all of it without Ianto - he wouldn't know any difference of the different forms and folders, because frankly, he doesn't care enough.

Jack sinks himself into his chair, starts reading through the reports from Tosh and Gwen. He lifts his head from the folder a good while later, notices the lights going off in the rest of the facility, can hear the pterodactyl's screeches when it gets its nightly food. It is usually the last thing Ianto does before coming up to say good night.

Jack grins a small, pleased grin when he hears Ianto's steps outside. He pushes back the chair a little, leans back, and watches the door. A small moment later Ianto steps in, in his dark suit, tie loosened considerably.

"Good evening, sir." Ianto holds out two glasses, smiling. "Care for a drink?"

Jack grins wider. "Hey, Ianto. Sure. You know where the bottles are."

Ianto nods, sets down the glasses on the edge of the desk and walks to the lonely filing cabinet. He opens the middle drawer. "What's your poison tonight, sir?"

"Scotch. Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto takes a bottle of Jack's favorite, goes to the desk and pours them their drinks, and takes the bottle back. Ianto takes the glasses and walks around to him, perches himself on the edge of his desk in front of him, leg almost touching his. "Here you go, Captain."

Jack nods, takes the glass from him, takes the first delicious sip. "How was your day, Ianto?"

"Oh, fine, sir. Finally managed to attack the storage room on the second sublevel." Ianto sips at his drink, not looking away. Jack loves Ianto's smile.

"Good. That's good."

Ianto smiles, nods at Jack. "And you, sir?"

Jack shakes his head a little. "Fairly normal. No casualties, so a very good day."

"Excellent, sir."

They sip at their drinks quietly, Jack finishing his first. He stands up, lays a gentle hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You going home tonight?"

Ianto swallows the last of his drink, looks at Jack intently, murmurs quietly. "I'd rather not, sir."

Jack's smile widens. "Okay." He squeezes Ianto's shoulder lightly, watches him, feels him stand up and lean so close, press his lips softly against his cheek. Jack sighs, slides his hand down Ianto's back, wrapping his arm around his waist. He nuzzles him lightly, turns his head, finds Ianto's mouth in a soft, slow kiss.

Ianto pulls back, carefully pushes them toward the door, toward Jack's bunk. His lips are soft against the shell of Jack's ear.

"Shall I get the lights, sir?"

"Please."


End file.
